


fancy party

by lagatos



Series: the restaurant au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's a big rom com wedding, planning a mutual friend's wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"planning a mutual friend's wedding au" except that mutual friend is Oikawa Tooru and he's always up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eight months to go

**Author's Note:**

> title is from my favorite tv wedding, april and andy's fancy party from parks and recreation

“Sugawara Koushi, so nice of you to arrive!”

            Suga turned on the spot, looking for the source of his name in the crowd. Groups of threes and fours hung around the pool deck, talking and laughing under the twinkling lights. Champagne flutes flashed, people waving to Suga as he searched the crowd. The lights reflected in waves off the water, shimmering around the Oikawa’s backyard.

He caught sight of Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s faces before they disappeared again, lost on the crowded dance floor under the banner proclaiming _Congrats on the Engagement!_

“Suga!”

            Suga winced as a heavy arm slung over his shoulder, Tooru’s unruly mop of hair tickling his face.

            “Yes, yes, I’m here!” Suga laughed, righting a slightly wobbly Tooru back on his feet. “Congratulations!”

            He held out a small, wrapped present, only for Tooru to toss it lightly on the table next to them. He grinned lazily, flashing his engagement ring at Suga.

            “What do you think? Iwa-chan went all out, huh?”

            Tooru let the diamond flash in the light, grinning as Suga made appropriate noises of delight. Suga smiled to himself, enjoying the glassy look in his coworker’s eyes he normally never saw.

            “You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” he said, grinning as Tooru settled into a goofy, glazed smile.

            “Suga-san, so much judgment.” He grabbed a champagne flute from a waiter walking by, pushing it into Suga’s hands. “I’m engaged! And I have big news—huge news for you, Sugawara.”

            “Bigger than the hangover you’ll have at work tomorrow?”

            Tooru just hummed in response, rocking back on his heels as he surveyed the party.

            “Oikawa!”

            They both turned towards the black-haired man hurrying towards them, Tooru’s face lighting up.

            “Iwa-chan!”

            He snaked an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, passing his drink to him. Suga had met Iwaizumi plenty of times—over the past two years he’d become a regular during poker nights. He’d often come by the restaurant to pick Tooru up after his shift, exchanging polite conversation with Suga about his desk job or the most recent volleyball match on TV. He was usually more stoic, only cracking a grin when he knew he had someone—usually Tooru—riled up by his teasing.

            His dopey smile and loud voice weren’t anything like usual tonight. Tonight, his smile radiated giddiness, his arms eagerly wrapping around his fiancé’s waist.

            “Oikawa wasn’t giving anything away, was he?”

            “Only how tipsy he really is,” Suga said with a grin.

            Iwaizumi gave a loud bark of laughter in response, sipping on what probably wasn’t his first drink of the night.

 “Hajime, I didn’t give anything away,” Tooru whispered loudly, stooping down slightly to cup a hand around Iwaizumi’s ear. He smacked Tooru’s hand away, leaning into his side with a finger to his mouth and an exaggerated shush.

Suga couldn’t help but smile at how happy they both looked, giddy on champagne and wedding plans.

“Ah, Suga-san, I thought I saw Kuroo over there.” Tooru was pressing a second glass into his hands, practically pushing him away. “Go give him a glass, his hands looked appallingly empty.”

He barely got another _Congratulations!_ out of his mouth before the two of them were rushing away, fielding well wishes as they disappeared into the crowd. Suga leaned against the table, watching people mill around the pool deck.

He was amazed by how many people Tooru had invited to the “small engagement party.” Almost everyone from the restaurant was there who wasn’t on shift—Akaashi was currently watching dubiously as Bokuto pulled his shoes off to dangle his feet in the water, Kindaichi was in the corner talking animatedly with Watari and Matsukawa. Suga assumed the people in suits were Iwaizumi’s work friends from the marketing firm, although it seemed like Oikawa’s invites were much more extensive.

“Double fisting this early in the night? I’ve never seen this side of you, Suga.”

“Kuroo!” He gladly passed him one of the drinks Tooru had given him. “Oikawa said you were around here somewhere.”

“Yeah, he mentioned something about you,” Kuroo said, a knowing look on his face before he shifted slightly, revealing a suited, black-haired man at his side. “This is Sawamura Daichi, by the way.”

“Ah, sorry!” Suga clapped his hands together, turning towards the man. “I would have brought you a drink too. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga.”

“Daichi.” The guy stuck out his hand for a firm shake, smiling. “And that’s alright, I’m driving.”

“Yeah, this guy has to take our asses home,” Kuroo said, clapping him on the shoulder. “He owes us after the Midnight Shift Fiasco.”

Suga laughed, catching Daichi’s disgruntled look as Kuroo leaned on his shoulder. “Oh, you know Bokuto too, then?”

Daichi grimaced, shaking Kuroo’s elbow off his shoulder. “Unfortunately. I knew him and Kuroo in high school. They were hell together.”

“Oh, stop. You learned a lot from us.” Kuroo grinned lazily, backing out of their circle. “If you’ll excuse me, I still have to offer my congratulations to the lovebirds.”

He offered a half-hearted wave, leaving Suga and Daichi in silence. Daichi fiddled with the buttons on his phone and Suga couldn’t help but notice how nice his hands were. They looked wide and strong—like the rest of him, if Suga was being honest. He grinned to himself, laughing as Daichi automatically smiled back.

“It’s nice to know Kuroo and Bokuto haven’t changed since high school,” Suga said.

“Yeah. They’re great though, don’t get me wrong. They’ve gotten me out of a lot shit, even if they started half of it.”

“Does this have anything to do with the Midnight Shift Fiasco?” Suga asked, his smile teasing.

Daichi laughed, scratching the back of his head. “They told you about that? Not one of my better moments.”

“They won’t say a word about it, actually. Very mysterious.” Suga bumped his shoulder against Daichi’s playfully. “Don’t worry, your secret’s still safe.

            “Good.” He stuffed his hands in his suit pockets, rocking forward on his toes. “I can’t start off looking like a complete idiot.”

            “The night is still young.”

            Daichi opened his mouth to retort, his cheeks pinking slightly in the glow of the pool lights, before Tooru stood up on a table in the center of the deck, clinking his glass with more force than entirely necessary.

            “Can I have your attention, please? Hajime and I would like to make an announcement!” Tooru wobbled slightly on the table before catching himself and someone let out a wolf whistle, the crowd laughing. Iwaizumi stood below him, looking ready to put a hand out if he fell.

            “As you all know, Hajime and I are getting married.” He paused, looking down at Iwaizumi with an expression of complete adoration. Iwaizumi smiled right back and Suga covered his mouth, trying to hide his amusement at their tipsy affection. He heard Daichi snicker beside him.

            “I couldn’t have asked for a better fiancé. Honestly, Ms. Iwaizumi, good job raising this one.” Tooru raised his glass in her direction as the crowd laughed again, a few cheers going out. “And we want the right team to help us make our day the best it can be. So we’re asking Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi to be our best men! What do you say?”

            A smattering of applause broke out and Suga looked at Daichi, smiling as he looked back with wide eyes. Hands clapped them on the back and Bokuto appeared, yelling something indecipherable over the crowd. Tooru was looking at them now, hands on his hip in question.

What were the odds? Suga just laughed, holding up a thumbs up, glad to see Daichi doing the same. Tooru clapped, spilling his drink slightly before somebody reached up to take it away.

“Alright, we have our best men! Thank you everyone for showing up, I hope you have a good rest of the night. Look out for your save the date and make sure to tell Iwa-chan how pretty he looks tonight.”

Suga watched Tooru hold his hands out for Iwaizumi to take, helping him down off the table, before his view was blocked as Bokuto slung his arms around him and Daichi, pulling them in close.

“The best men! You two are going to plan the best bachelor party, right? I’ve got ideas for both of you, don’t worry.”

“Sounds like a lot of work with Oikawa-san,” Akaashi said from somewhere near Suga’s elbow.

Suga let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, eyes meeting with Daichi. It was definitely going to be something, planning everything in meticulous detail Tooru obsessed over. What had he gotten himself into?

 

***

 

Suga’s phone vibrated from somewhere under his pillow and he rolled over, sighing as he fumbled for it with tired hands. He opened up a text from Tooru, squinting at the sudden light in the dark of his room.

_don’t forget about our meeting next friday!!! you’re the best! don’t be late, suga-san_

Suga groaned, dropping his phone somewhere in his sheets and rolling over onto his stomach. He loved Tooru, he really did, he’s known him since high school, gotten his hostess job fresh in a new city because of him. He could do this for Tooru.

 _And_ , Suga thought, burying his smile in the fluff of his pillow, _Daichi wasn’t half bad._ He hugged his pillow, curling up on his side. If he was being honest with himself, his teasing hadn’t been strictly platonic. Suga smiled into his pillow again, picturing that cute blush Daichi had gotten right before Tooru’s speech.


	2. seven months to go [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the wedding plans begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got kind of long so i broke it into two parts

Suga hit the snooze on his alarm, burrowing into his blankets. Tooru insisted on meeting at the tailor’s bright and early—yet another wonderful quirk Suga had overlooked before agreeing to be his best man.

After the engagement party, Tooru had insisted on a “strategy meeting” to discuss the wedding game plan, which meant two hours of Tooru at full blast early in the morning. As soon as Suga sat down at Tooru’s kitchen counter with a cup of tea, he had slammed down a binder bursting with notes. Entertainment, flowers, catering, venue; everything imaginable because “I want you to be a part of this, Suga-san.”

Suga had taken it all in quietly, watching Tooru pace around animatedly over the rim of his tea cup.

“There’s seven months to go, Suga-san. In the next two weeks, we should work on buying our suits, meeting a photographer, booking catering, and finding a band.”

“Simple stuff,” Suga said, blowing on his tea.

A door clicked shut down the hall and Iwaizumi shuffled into the kitchen, scratching his stomach and blinking in the sunlight.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said, Iwaizumi allowing him to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Mornin’,” he replied, waving a hand at Suga.

Suga stirred more sugar into his tea, watching Iwaizumi grab the orange juice from the fridge. “Where’s Iwaizumi’s best man? No bright and early for him?”

“Ah, are you missing Sawamura already, Mr. Refreshing?”

Suga raised an eyebrow, not bothering to reply.

“Normal people like to get up at functioning hours of the morning,” Iwaizumi said, bopping Tooru on the back of the head lightly as he passed by, grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

“Low functioning members of society.”

“Who’s the one wearing a suit to work every day?”

“Hajime, you shouldn’t raise your voice so early in the morning. Think of your blood pressure.”

Suga sighed, pulling the binder closer to him. _Tailor’s, 9 AM, Sunday morning_ , the top page said in Tooru’s neat block lettering.

“Don’t worry, Sawamura will be there too,” Tooru said, his voice muffled in Iwaizumi’s headlock.

 

***

 

Suga fiddled with his gloves, shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently. He hadn’t _planned_ to be late—the train kept getting delayed in the snow, a fact he couldn’t forget as Tooru continued to send him _where r you??!! :o :o_ texts.

He switched his phone to silent and slipped it in his pocket, looking out at the snow-covered streets passing by slowly. It was unusually cold for December, he thought, pulling his hat farther over his ears. A robotic voice announced the next stop and the people around him shuffled towards the doors.

Suga took the station steps two at a time, hurrying down the icy streets as fast as he could. The address Tooru had given him was only a few blocks away, nestled in between his favorite chain coffee shop and a bank. He contemplated stopping for a cup of hot chocolate, deciding against it as he checked his phone and saw four new texts flashing across the screen. Maybe on the way out—everyone at the restaurant teased him for his weakness, calling him out if he punched in a few seconds late with a coffee cup in hand. It was well worth it, in Suga’s opinion.

The building didn’t look too grand from the outside, but Suga didn’t doubt Tooru’s flair for the expensive for a second. He hurried up the narrow stairs of the shop, pulling open the ornate double doors to a wide circle of full length mirrors and large dressing rooms. Suits in every color and style lined the walls, immaculately sorted and coded. A few benches ringed the room, framing a pedestal at the front of the shop set up by the mirrors.

Daichi sat on one of the benches, fiddling with his phone. His dark hair curled slightly under his red knit cap, matching red gloves resting next to him on the bench. He looked up as the bells above the door rang, giving Suga a smile and a wave.

“Sorry I’m late!”

“Suga-san, is that you?” Tooru’s disembodied voice called out from one of the fitting rooms.

Daichi waved his apology off, setting his phone down on the bench beside him. “He was already trying stuff on by the time I got here. You haven’t missed anything.”

“Typical.” Suga sat down next to him, letting out a breath as he shrugged off his coat. “Is Iwaizumi running late as well?”

“Nope.” Daichi flashed him his phone, a text on the screen. “He got called into work.”

“Hm.”

Suga sat back, leaning his head against the wall. Tooru was humming to himself, the sound carrying from one of the fitting rooms. “How do you know Iwaizumi, by the way? You guys must be close, being best man and all.”

“We were roommates in college. Played on the same volleyball team.” Daichi scratched the back of his head, turning to face Suga. “He actually got me a job when I moved here last year.”

“Really? Tooru did the same for me.”

“No kidding?” Daichi flashed him a smile. “Is that how you know Oikawa?”

“Suga-san and I went to the same high school.” Tooru said, bursting out from one of the fitting rooms, posing in front of the mirrors in his tuxedo. The cut suited him well, Suga noticed, taking in Tooru’a long legs and slim shoulders.

“His poor soul needed a job, and the great Oikawa-san pulled through with one at the Aoba Johsai.”

Suga rolled his eyes, turning back to Daichi, ignoring Tooru in his suit. “And here I am one year later, waiter and host at the Aoba Johsai, best man to Oikawa Tooru.”

“You work with Bokuto and Kuroo, then?”

“Yes, have you been by? I didn’t think I recognized you…”

Daichi’s face clouded. “I try to make it a point never to visit the two of them there.”

Suga laughed at Daichi’s exaggerated frown. “Is this some reference to the Midnight Shift Fiasco?”

“How did you—”

“Yoohoo, Suga-san.” Tooru stood, hands on his hips, in front of the two of them. “What do you think of my suit?”

He tugged on the coat, showing off the vest underneath. “Iwa-chan picked it out for me. Classic black, sleek look. No messing around.” He held out his hand, the too-long sleeves flopping slightly. “Direct quote. Although a dress for Hajime isn’t completely off the table.”

Suga stood up in front of him, smoothing the lapel, tugging slightly on the bottom to smooth it out. “It looks great, Tooru,” Suga said, flashing a smile. Daichi nodded in agreement, giving a thumbs up. “It really fits you well.”

“You guys picked them out together?”

“Hajime said he’s known what he wanted to wear at his wedding since high school.” Tooru fluttered his eyelashes, holding his arms out to look at the suit in the mirror again. “Who knew your friend was such a romantic, Sawamura.”

Suga smiled, watching Tooru admire the suit. “It’s a great choice.”

“Okay.” Tooru clapped his hands, the too-long sleeves muffling the sound slightly. “Time for you to try something on, Suga.”

“Me?” Suga looked back at Daichi, who just shrugged. “I thought we were just getting a fitting for you today.”

“Suga-san, it takes six months for a good suit to be tailored just right. We have to get going, come on.” He pushed Suga towards the fitting room, handing him a bundle of clothes before closing the door. “Iwa-chan said this style would go great with ours,” he said through the door.

Suga sighed, looking at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror in front of him. His hair was mussed from his hat, his striped sweater pushed messily up past his elbows. He attempted to flatten his hair, listening to Tooru hum outside and Daichi’s low voice rumble in response.

 

***

 

“That didn’t take as long as expected.”

Suga hummed in response, buttoning up his coat as Daichi pulled on his hat. Tooru had taken off in a rush, saying something about the florist and dinner with Iwaizumi.

“You two can still meet with the photographer tomorrow, right?” he’d called, disappearing down the stairs and out into the street without bothering for a response.

“Are you heading back home?”

“Nah.” Suga pulled on his gloves, pushing open the doors to head outside. “Aoba opens at five on Sundays, I was planning on sticking around until then.”

“Ah.” Daichi followed him down the stairs, hanging around the doors as Suga pulled on his gloves. “Do you want to come get a cup of coffee with me? I told Iwaizumi I’d start looking up florists, and don’t tell him this, but I don’t know anything about flowers.”

Suga laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great.” Daichi opened the door to the coffee shop next door for him, Suga bowing exaggeratedly as he walked in.

The warm air hit Suga in the face and he breathed in, feeling at home in the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He had a few hours to kill until his shift started, and the couches in the corner of the shop looked particularly inviting.

“Do you want anything?”

Daichi’s question startled Suga and he looked over, finding him already at the register with his wallet out.

“Are you offering to buy me a drink?” Suga said, his lips curling into a smile.

“Uh—I thought since I was already here—” Daichi’s face turned pink, stammering over his words.

Suga laughed. “It’s okay. I’ll have a hot chocolate, if you don’t mind.”

They collected their drinks and walked to a corner of the shop, Suga collapsing in one of the cushioned love seats. Daichi sat across from him, setting his coffee on the table between them before pulling out his laptop.

“I have no idea where to even start looking for florists.”

“There’s got to be a local place around here somewhere,” Suga said, sipping his hot chocolate.

Daichi sighed, running his hands over his face before typing a quick search.

“I swear Iwaizumi already has somebody picked out. He just likes to watch me flounder around like a lost puppy.”

“Tell me about it,” Suga laughed. “Tooru’s got a wedding binder as thick as my head.”

“I don’t know the first thing about planning weddings.”

“Luckily, you’ve got the world’s best wedding planner with you today.” Suga stretched out on the coach, striking a pose. “I do all the gay weddings around here.”

Daichi snickered, leaning back against his seat. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah. All one of them.”

Daichi laughed. “You should put that on your resume,” he said, clicking on his trackpad.

“I should.”

It was quiet for a while after that, the sounds of people coming and going like white noise. Suga sipped his hot chocolate, his thoughts wandering back to the fitting room. The tux Daichi had tried on had fit him almost perfectly—accentuating his broad shoulders and trim waist. Tooru had clapped and said he’d look like a dream by the time the tailor was done, but Suga couldn’t imagine anything better. He should wear suits more often.

Suga found himself watching Daichi type on his laptop, his brow furrowed as he concentrated. He’d taken out a pair of glasses, squinting at the screen as he tried to read the text. Suga laughed, imagining him as an old man with his reading glasses.

Daichi looked up, giving Suga a questioning look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Suga said, leaning back on the love seat. “I just like your glasses.”

“Don’t make fun of my glasses,” he said, his tone mock hurt. “They’re all the rage with the elderly.”

“Are they? They don’t look it at all.”

Daichi smiled before glancing back at his laptop, setting it down on the table and leaning back on the couch. “I give up, I don’t know anything.”

“Let me look.” Suga got up, switching couches to plop down next to Daichi, pulling the laptop towards him. The middle of the couch sagged, pulling Suga down closer to Daichi. Suga clicked through the tabs he had open, reading a few that looked local. “This one looks good,” he said after a while, sliding the laptop screen towards Daichi.

He leaned down to get a look, their thighs touching before Daichi stiffened, backing away for a moment before settling down again. “This one?” Their shoulders brushed as Daichi pointed and Suga turned to look at the side of his face, his lips quirking before looking back at the screen.

“Yeah, Karasuno Flowers. It’s local, they do weddings. And—” Suga dug through his pockets, coming up with his phone. “I remember Oikawa saying something about them—yeah, he sent me a list of florists he was looking at, see?”

“Hm, yeah. I’ll tell Iwaizumi, good call,” Daichi said, close to Suga’s ear. Suga jumped, surprised at the proximity. Daichi stayed there for a second, breath warm on Suga’s cheek. He tensed, turning back to look at Daichi, taking in his furrowed brow. He was lost in thought, staring at the wall, oblivious to how close he still was to Suga.

Suga leaned back on the couch, smiling to himself. “You really are an old man.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 

***

Suga crawled into bed that night, his body aching from being on his feet all night. He and Daichi had parted ways soon after they finished their drinks, Suga heading to Aoba and Daichi saying something about stopping by the office.

“Where do you work, again?”

“I’m just a secretary right now. Iwaizumi got me a job at his dad’s marketing firm.”

“Oh, right,” Suga had said, waving as Daichi gave him a salute, his red hat disappearing around the corner.

Tooru had met him at work, wiggling his eyebrows as Suga punched in with only a few minutes to spare.

“Out late on the town, huh Suga-san.”

“It’s five in the afternoon,” Suga said, throwing his apron on over his work clothes. “I just stopped by the coffee shop next to the tailor’s.”

“Hmmm.”

“Shouldn’t you be wait staff today? Kuroo’s probably waiting for you back there,” Suga said, sorting out the menus.

“Boss said to help out up front while it’s still slow,” Tooru said, not moving an inch to help out.

Suga laughed and rolled his eyes, tossing him a few menus.

“Iwa-chan said you and Daichi had a lot to talk about today.”

“Oh, did he?”

“He did! He loves the florist suggestions, by the way.” Tooru leaned his elbows on the bannister, looking up at Suga innocently. “He says you two should work together more often.”

“Oikawa, you wouldn’t happen to be trying to get the two of us together, would you?” Suga said sweetly, organizing a stack of dinner special menus.

“I’m insulted that you would think so!”

“Mmhmm.” Akaashi walked through the doors and they both said their hellos, Akaashi giving a curt wave before hurrying to the backroom to grab his apron before his shift started. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

“Ouch, Suga-san.” Tooru stood up, fixing the knot of his apron. “You wound me.”

Tooru had disappeared after that, the restaurant a rush of people until midnight at closing. Suga barely had time to think the rest of the night, nodding off on the short train ride back to his apartment. He had changed into his pajamas blearily, plugging his phone in and wrapping himself up in his comforter before his phone buzzed with a text.

_don’t forget ur meeting with the photographer tomorrow with daichi-san!!:)_

Suga groaned, flipping onto his stomach to reply.

_What time is it again?_

Tooru’s reply was almost instantaneous.

_idk!! text him yourself!_

_I don’t have his number._

_yes you do! i programmed it in your phone while you were trying on your suit!:p_

Suga snorted, scrolling through his contacts to find a number listed under “Daichi-san” and a winky emoji. Of course Tooru programmed his number in his phone. He sighed, rolling onto his back, his thumb hovering over the “new message” button.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, opening up a new message. He was just asking for a time. Tooru wasn’t winning anything here.

_Hey Daichi! It’s Sugawara. What time did you want to head over to the photographer’s tomorrow?_

He hit send, placing his phone carefully under his pillow. Tooru really had some nerve, playing matchmaker when he had a wedding to plan.

His phone buzzed about five minutes later, the screen lighting up underneath his pillow.

_You’re up late._

Suga rolled his eyes, smiling at his phone screen.

_I could say the same for you._

Daichi replied more quickly this time, Suga’s phone buzzing in his hands.

_Haha. I was thinking after work tomorrow, around four. Does that work for you?_

_Sounds good!_ Suga typed back, trying to contain his smile as he curled up on his side. His phone flashed one more time, bright in the dark of his room.

_Great, I’ll meet you there. Looking forward to it._

Suga pulled his comforter up over his head, attempting to reevaluate his life for getting excited over such a simple exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really know zero things about suits, does it show?  
> next chapter, onward with guest appearances at the florist and photographer


	3. seven months to go [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowers and drunk poker games. kuroo decides to take a more direct approach with the matchmaking.

The timer beeped and Suga carried his breakfast to the table, crossing his legs on his chair. His day off stretched out empty in front of him. His phone flashed and he pulled it closer, stirring up his oatmeal with his other hand. Kuroo’s name appeared at the top of his screen.

_Vball before my shift starts. 10 at the courts if ur game._

Suga looked around his apartment, the sun streaming through the windows, reflecting bright off the snow outside. He smiled, sipping his tea as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be late.

 

***

“How are the lovebirds’ nuptials going?”

Suga fanned the neck of his shirt, wiping the sweat from his brow. “It’s alright. I think Tooru is trying to play matchmaker again.”

Kuroo made a face, pulling his shirt over his head. “He at it again? It can’t go worse than when he shoved Bokuto and Kindaichi in a closet.”

“I told you nothing happened!” Bokuto shouted from behind the lockers, his voice indignant.

“My point exactly,” Kuroo said, bending down to untie his sneakers. “Oikawa’s matchmaking is bad luck, bro.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“My date with Kiyoko-san wasn’t that bad,” Akaashi said, drifting past with a towel over his shoulders.

“You’ve never talked since,” Kuroo said.

Akaashi just shrugged, pulling the towel over his dripping hair.

Suga and Kuroo doubled over, trying to disguise their snickers as coughs.

“Hey, Daichi isn’t that bad,” Bokuto said, circling around the lockers. “He always buys me fries when I don’t have enough money for a full meal at the drive through.”

“Winning marriage material, right there,” Kuroo drawled.

“Marriage!” Suga pulled on one of his winter socks, giving Kuroo a look. “We’re not discussing marriage here. I’ve just got to spend a lot of time with him, that’s all. He’s your friend, isn’t he?”

Kuroo tapped his chin, crossing his ankles. “He’s a pretty good guy.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Bokuto squeezed onto the bench on Suga’s other side, throwing an arm around him. “He’s a great guy. Those broad shoulders?”

“And those power thighs.” Kuroo made a lewd sound from Suga’s other side and they both snickered, high fiving over Suga’s head.

“It sounds like you’ve both considered dating him,” Suga said, rolling his eyes. He stood up, shoving his feet into his boots.

Kuroo looked over at Bokuto, his eyes wide. “Why haven’t we dated him yet?”

“His ass leaves something to be desired,” Bokuto said solemnly, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Oh, cut it out,” Suga said, pulling on his coat. “I can’t believe he still associates with you two. Besides.” He slung his bag over his shoulder, turning back to look at the two of them laughing. “His butt wasn’t half bad in a suit.”

Bokuto and Kuroo hollered from the bench, one of them whistling as Suga turned his back to them and rolled his eyes. Akaashi fell in step beside him as he left the locker room, zipping up his own coat.

“They seemed helpful,” Akaashi said, pulling his hat down over his ears.

“So helpful. Are you heading to Aoba?”

“Mmhm. My shift starts soon.”

They walked in silence for a moment, bracing themselves for the cold as they left the heat of the gym. Akaashi stuck his hands in his pockets, looking up as flakes of snow began to fall.

“What do you think of Sawamura?”

Suga glanced at Akaashi for a moment before looking back down at his feet. “What do _I_ think?”

“Yes. You have to plan Oikawa-san’s wedding with him, right? You must spend a lot of time together.”

“Not really. There’s still seven months to go.”

Akaashi kept quiet, watching Suga with his brow raised.

Suga sighed, watching his breath plume out in front of them. “He’s cute when he blushes. He gets flustered when people tease him, which only makes me want to tease him more. He looks good in a suit.”

Akaashi snorted quietly, burrowing his nose deeper in his scarf. “I just meant if he was easy to get along with, being Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s friend.”

Suga’s ears turned pink and he looked away, trying to bite back a smile. “Akaashi Keiji, you did that on purpose.”

They got to the restaurant, Suga waving goodbye as Akaashi stomped his feet to get the snow off his boots.

Akaashi touched Suga’s arm as he was about to leave. “You should talk to Kuroo about it. He means well,” he said, giving Suga a slight smile before turning to head into the restaurant.

 

***

“You sure this is the place?” Suga said under his breath, nudging Daichi with his elbow.

The photographer’s office seemed…reserved, to Suga’s eyes. Stately black and white photos of mountain scenery lined the walls, with a few serious-faced portraits thrown in. White backdrops and cameras were set up in corners of the room, camera parts scattered over desks near them.

“I know, I double checked,” Daichi muttered from the corner of his mouth.

Suga snorted, straightening up and trying to hide it as a cough as a tall man in a blazer and jeans walked out of an office at the side of the room.

“Is one of you Iwaizumi Hajime?” the guy said, looking up from a folder to glance between the two of them.

“Er—he couldn’t be here, so we came to check up on the booking for the wedding in June,” Daichi said. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, and this is Sugawara Koushi.”

“Ushijima.” The man closed the folder, barely looking up before he turned around and headed back to his office. “Follow me.”

They glanced at each other, Daichi raising his eyebrows pointedly before following him into the office. More black and white scenery dotted the walls.

“You can take a seat. I’ve got the contract right here, I spoke with Iwaizumi on the phone before about prices. You can take a look at the final charge, see if it’s appropriate.”

Daichi slid the folder closer to him, checking through the pages. Suga shifted in his seat, peaking at the numbers on the page. Tooru hadn’t told him anything about prices.

“And these are the best quotes we can get this far away from the date?” Daichi asked.

Ushijima nodded and Daichi slid the folder back to him. “It looks good.”

“Alright, let me just get the papers for your signature here—”

“Wait!”

Suga squirmed in his seat, pulling his phone out from his pocket as they both turned to look at him. “I should call Tooru first, see if he agrees.”

Ushijima looked at him blankly. “I’m the best photographer. But go ahead.”

Suga scraped his chair back, biting his lip to fight his laughter as he gave Daichi a look. “I’ll be right back.”

Tooru picked up after the fifth ring, huffing into the phone.

“What is it, Suga? I’m working.”

“Like that’s ever stopped you before,” Suga said, pacing in front of the shop. “I’m at the photographer’s. He seems kind of…not your style.”

Tooru sighed into the phone. “I know. Hajime’s dad knows him through work, so we got a good deal.” There was a pause as Tooru muffled the phone, shouting something in the background. “Sorry, Kindaichi got the wrong table. Just sign the papers, it’s fine. I can get him to work.”

“Are you sure?” Suga said, watching his breath rise up above him.

“He _is_ the best,” Tooru muttered, sounding miffed at admitting it. “He does nice weddings. Even if he is a robotic, bland—”

“Okay,” Suga said, cutting him off. “I’ll see you later, bye.”

He put his phone in his pocket, rubbing his hands together for warmth before heading back inside.

“Sorry.” Suga sat back down, pulling his chair in closer to the desk. “Oikawa says go ahead and sign.”

“Logical,” Ushijima said. Daichi’s cough sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Daichi signed the papers and handed them over, tapping his feet.

“Alright, everything seems in order,” Ushijima said, scanning his folder. “I’m going to need to touch base with one of you in three months so I can be sure I have all the right equipment. But we’re good for today. You can make the appointment with my assistant.”

They shook hands, Daichi stopping by the front desk to schedule the appointment, Suga hanging back to look at the pictures on the wall. They were pretty good, Suga thought. Not that he had anything to compare it to.

Daichi finished and they headed outside, the wind whipping through the city streets making Suga shiver.

“He’s probably one of the more interesting people I’ve ever met.”

Suga grinned, falling into step beside Daichi.

“He’s logically the best photographer, though,” Suga said, imitating his monotone voice.

Daichi laughed. “Are you heading back home?”

“Yeah, I have to take the train.”

“Perfect, I walk past the station on my way home.”

“Do you live around here?”

“Yeah, in the apartments just past the station.” He put his gloved hands in his pockets, shivering as the wind blew through the street again. “Thank god I don’t have to stop by Iwaizumi’s. How do they commute from the suburbs every day?”

“Right? Two train stops is already too much for me.”

They fell into silence until they reached the station, both pausing in front of the stairs up to the platform. Suga opened his mouth to say goodbye, stopping when Daichi started talking too. They both stopped talking, waiting for the other, and Daichi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you soon,” he finally said.

“Wedding plans await.”

Daichi remained by the platform, lifting up his hand for—what, a handshake?—before deciding on a wave, backing away from the stairs.

“Bye then.”

“Bye.” Suga watched him go, trying not to laugh.

 

***

“Tell me again how he said bye at the train station.”

Suga snorted, cracking open another beer. They were crowded around Tooru’s and Iwaizumi’s coffee table, their game of poker pretty much abandoned this late into the night. Suga hadn’t got to talk to Kuroo for a few days, what with conflicting schedules and meeting Tooru about possible wedding venues, and he was enjoying his reactions to the photographer’s story.

“He tried to shake my hand or something, but kind of just settled for an awkward half wave.”

Kuroo cracked up into his beer, foam flying across the table. “Oh, man. I haven’t seen nervous Daichi in a while. I wish I’d been there.”

Suga laughed again, his smile growing wider every time he remembered Daichi’s face. He took a long swig of beer, ignoring Tooru as he gave him a smirk from across the table.

“Man,” Kuroo repeated, licking his lips. “Daichi’s got it bad.” He finished the rest of his glass, groaning as he stood up to get another beer from the fridge. “School girl bad. Does anyone else want another?”

Iwaizumi burped, shaking his head. “I’ve had enough.”

“No thanks.” Tooru rested his chin in his hands, watching Suga sip at his drink. “Not a fan of beer.”

“You’re definitely a fan of champagne,” Suga said, laughing a little too loudly.

“You’ll never let that go.” Tooru stretched out his feet, pushing his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan, tell Suga one is allowed to get drunk during one’s own engagement party.”

“I wish I remembered more of drunk Tooru that night,” Iwaizumi said, readjusting himself so Tooru could lean against him. “It sounded hilarious.”

“Iwa-chan is just upset he spent the last half hour spitting into the toilet,” Tooru pouted.

“I never threw up!”

“You didn’t, you were spitting. _Tell Tooru I won’t throw up, it’s our engagement party!”_ Tooru burst out laughing, dodging the jab of Iwaizumi’s elbow.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, returning with another two beers. “No flirting at the poker table.”

Suga took the beer Kuroo offered him, pushing his empty one towards the pile in the middle of the table, mostly made by him and Kuroo.

“Do you really think he has it bad?”

Kuroo plopped back down on the floor, rubbing his knees. “Who?”

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed, beer slopping down onto the table.

“Why don’t you text him?” Kuroo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I can’t do that.”

“What are you, fifteen?”

“What do you think, Iwaizumi?” Suga said, turning to face him across the table.

Iwaizumi yawned, leaning back on the palms of his hands. “I can’t get into this. Too weird.”

Suga laid his cheek down on the table, the surface cool on his flushed skin. “It’s all your fiancé’s fault. He put the idea in my head.”

“I think it’s more than an idea,” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s pretty much a fully formed fact.”

Suga giggled, switching to press his other cheek against the table so that he stared at Tooru’s socked feet. Tooru leaned over the table to whisper something to Kuroo, who snorted as he took another sip of his beer.

“What are you laughing at?” Suga said, lifting his head up to glare at Tooru, the room swimming for a second.

“Suga-san is dru~uuunk,” Tooru sang, getting up to start clearing the table. “Does this mean we get to stop laughing at supposed champagne incidents at a certain engagement party—ah, Kuroo!”

He had nearly tripped over Kuroo’s legs as he launched himself at Suga’s lap, wrestling the phone from his grasp.

“Hey—” Suga jerked backwards, coming up with a mouthful of Kuroo hair as he tried to push him off his lap. “What was that for? Why—” His brain felt fuzzy trying to come up with the appropriate words as he watched Kuroo cackle triumphantly in his lap, clutching Suga’s phone. “Why.”

“What were you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Suga said exasperatedly, finally managing to push Kuroo off him. Kuroo just rolled to the floor with a thud, opening up Suga’s messages. Tooru passed by with a handful of empty cans, shaking his head at Suga’s weak attempts to get his phone back.

“I’m just trying to speed this along.”

Kuroo clicked on Daichi’s name, shaking his head at the one exchange they had had about the photographer’s, clicking his tongue.

“Kuroo!” He tried to snatch his phone back, waving his arm around as Kuroo kept moving the phone.

Kuroo just brushed him away, Suga rolling back onto the floor. “Your drunk advances are weak, when was the last time you worked out?” he said, laying on his back, holding the phone over his face. “We’ll just get this started with a nice round of sexting—”

“Come on, Kuroo—”

Suga crawled forward, collapsing on the ground in a fit of giggles as he read the text over Kuroo’s head.

_“’Hey, what’s up?’”_ Suga quoted, trying to hold in his laughter. “Very smooth.”

“Every sext has to start somewhere!” Kuroo said, only making Suga laugh harder.

“I bet you’ve never sexted anyone in your life.”

Kuroo threw him such a mix of expressions Suga burst out in fresh peals of laughter, curling up to hug a pillow to his chest.

“Gah, you’re getting spit on the pillows!” Tooru shouted, running over to the coffee table. “Iwa-chan, you’re just watching them trash the pillows!”

Iwaizumi sat cross-legged at the table, shuffling cards quietly, watching Suga and Kuroo roll around in various states of laughter. “I think I’ll set up the coach for Suga for the night,” he said.

 

***

Suga awoke with a start, his phone buzzing somewhere near his feet. He sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes as a scratchy blanket slid off him onto the ground. He looked around, Tooru’s living room taking shape in the dark, a glowing clock announcing it was two thirty in the morning in red numbers.

A glass of water sat by the coffee table and Suga smiled, picking it up to take a sip before reaching for his phone.

Two messages flashed across his screen, Daichi and Kuroo, Daichi’s name the most recent. Suga groaned, mentally kicking Kuroo. He opened Kuroo’s first, his message just saying he _wasn’t really going to sext daichi, bro_. Suga just shook his head, clicking to the next message.

_Nothing muchh just got home froom the bars._

Suga rolled his eyes. Were they really doing this? It was like a game of drunk tag.

_Wow, somebody had a late night!_

_Ha ha. bokuto insisted I go out._

_Bokuto never invites me out to the bars >)_

_he should, it would makke the night more interesting._

Suga set the phone down on the table, burying his face in the coach cushion. It felt like they were still in high school, but strangely endearing.

_Daichi, you sure know how to make a guy blush._

_and here I thought I was the only one blushing_

_Definitely not :). Goodnight, Daichi. Get some rest!_

_Goodnight suga_

Suga pulled Tooru’s scratchy blanket off the floor, falling back asleep with a smile on his face.

 

***

“What about something like this?”

They sat at Tooru’s and Iwaizumi’s kitchen counter, Tooru pacing the floor with a phone pressed to his ear. Suga angled the laptop screen so Iwaizumi could see, pointing to a pink and green floral arrangement. Daichi leaned in, shifting his stool closer to Suga so he could look on.

“Mm, it’s nice.” Iwaizumi sat back in his stool, trying to balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose. “I like the green.”

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru said, covering the phone with his hand. “Green would look terrible with your coloring.”

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh, turning to give Suga and Daichi a look of complete exasperation.

Daichi leaned closer towards Suga, motioning him to bend down. “Three years ago and he would have thrown his chair at Oikawa,” he whispered in his ear and they both cracked up.

Iwaizumi threw his hands up in the air, pushing Daichi’s head forward as he got up get himself a bag of chips. “I’m being attacked from all sides in my own house.” Tooru stuck his hand in the bag of chips, giving Iwaizumi a sympathetic look.

Suga turned the laptop back to himself, scrolling aimlessly through different floral styles. Daichi hadn’t scooted back, his shoulder pressed comfortably against Suga’s as they both looked at flowers, their feet swinging from the high stools. Suga rested a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile.

They had started to text each other after that embarrassing night, asking about each other’s days and complaining about Tooru’s constant talk about flowers and color schemes. Daichi had even sent Suga a picture of Iwaizumi looking grumpy and out of place amidst crystal glasses and nice plates, Tooru an excited blur in the background, captioned _wish you were here_. Suga sent back a picture of Kuroo flashing the middle finger in his work apron, his mouth half open in protest, with a short _same._

“Yes, hi, this is Oikawa Tooru calling about an appointment tomorrow… Yes, at noon…” Tooru continued to pace the kitchen floor, occasionally humming his agreement into the phone.

Daichi nudged Suga, pointing to a bouquet of sunflowers and pale orange roses, giving Suga a questioning look. “ _Pretty?_ ” he mouthed.

Suga gave him the thumbs up, letting his feet knock into Daichi’s calves underneath the counter. Getting dragged to Karasuno Flowers tomorrow didn’t seem like such a chore anymore.

 

***

“Hello, I have an appointment at noon?”

The blond at the front desk looked up, adjusting his black-framed glasses as he looked at them with a bored expression. “Oikawa?”

Tooru nodded, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand. “Yes! We’re here about our wedding—”

“I can take you to Kiyoko,” the blond interrupted, coming out from behind the desk. “She does the appointments.”

“Lead the way,” Oikawa said, him and Iwaizumi falling in step behind him. He turned back around, fixing Daichi and Suga with a stare. “Stake out anything nice.”

The door clicked shut behind them and Suga and Daichi were left alone in the front of the shop, looking around at the small space cluttered with binders and potted flowers.

“Do you two need any help?”

A slight man stood at the doorway, wiping his hands on a cloth towel. He had dirt on his apron and a smattering of freckles across his face.

“Sure.” Suga leaned on the front desk. “Do you have any portfolios of previous weddings we can look at?”

“I’ll be right back with them.”

Daichi joined Suga at the front desk, propping his elbows up on the counter. “Very professional.”

“I told you I was a wedding expert.”

“That’s right.” Daichi laughed, leaning against the desk. “You do all the gay weddings.”

Someone cleared their throat and they both looked up, taking a step away from each other.

“Here’s one we did last summer, and another from the spring,” the freckled man said, sliding a few binders onto the front desk. “Do you have a season you were looking for? We can get more specific arrangements for flowers that are in bloom during your wedding date.”

“It’s in June,” Suga said, and the florist opened up one of the binders, sliding it closer to the two of them.

“Look through this one, the pictures in here are examples from July.”

Daichi and Suga leaned closer, flipping through pages of different arrangements, all coded by color and style. The wedding the pictures were from looked like it took place at a garden, colors bursting from every page.

“I like this one,” Daichi said, pointing to a bouquet of yellows and oranges. “Nice colors.”

“That looks like the one you pointed out yesterday,” Suga said, bumping his shoulder against Daichi’s.

“Oh, that’s a nice choice.” The florist flipped to the next page, showing a close-up in more detail. “We used cream and pale orange roses, gerbera, and a few sunflowers to round it out.” He looked between the both of them, giving them a shy smile. “It means loyalty, longevity, and cheerful desire. A long, happy marriage.”

Suga’s cheeks flushed, the heat across his face feeling obvious. “Oh, we’re not—”

“We’re just looking for a friend’s wedding,” Daichi said.

“Oh.” The florist looked between the two of them again, his own cheeks reddening. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply.”

“It’s alright, we do look like a good couple. Easy mistake,” Daichi said, a huge smile on his face.

Suga had to refrain himself from shoving Daichi to the floor.

 

***

They walked along the sidewalk, Suga wishing he remembered to bring his hat as he burrowed his nose deeper into his scarf. His ears were probably bright red from the cold. Tooru and Iwaizumi were a ways ahead of them, Tooru talking excitedly about centerpieces and the florist they had just booked. Iwaizumi’s voice rumbled occasionally in response, his gloved hand brushing against Tooru’s as they walked.

“I can’t believe I got to see Suga blush today. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Oh, stop it,” Suga said, pushing Daichi playfully. “I can’t believe Daichi had enough wits to do the teasing for once.”

“Ouch,” Daichi said, hand over his heart in mock hurt. “You know, you’re really more devious than initial looks let on.”

“Oh yeah?” Suga said. “And how do I look to the untrained eye?”

“You’ve got that whole silver-haired, angelic smile thing going on.”

Suga snorted, glancing sideways at Daichi. “You did not just refer to my smile as angelic.”

“Hey, as soon as you opened your mouth I realized the true beast that lay within.”

“I was going to compliment you on your own smile, but now that you’ve called me a beast…”

“Sorry, sorry.” Daichi laughed, stopping to reach into his pocket. “Will this make up for it?”

He held out a small red carnation, its color deep and bright against the white snow falling around them. Suga held a hand over his mouth, just looking at Daichi, feeling his cheeks blush a light pink to match.

“Two blushes in one day,” Daichi said triumphantly, tucking the flower behind Suga’s ear. He smiled softly, letting his fingers brush against Suga’s hair as he took his hand away. “It looks nice.”

“What does this flower mean?” Suga asked, reaching up to touch the petals with soft fingers.

Daichi shrugged. “I don’t know anything about flowers.”

Suga laughed, looking up at Daichi as snow fell around them. “Well, thank you.”

“Ya-ho, do you guys want a ride back home or not?” Tooru called. They both started and turned around, Tooru waving from next to his car, Iwaizumi watching them quietly from his side.

“Iwa-chan, where’s my romantic flower?” Tooru said, clinging to his elbow.

“We just agreed to spend hundreds of dollars on flowers, idiot. Those are your flowers.”

Daichi and Suga looked at each other, both smiling as they headed back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red carnations mean deep love and affection ;) ;) ;)  
> i promise they'll actually smooch soon.


	4. six months to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the caterers and the band, check. romantic smooches, check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot tell you how many times i typed ennoshita as "ennoshits" and died laughing

            _Perfect day off._

            Suga opened the most recent picture Daichi sent him, a small apartment living room, evening sunlight streaming through a window lighting up a book and a beer sitting on the coffee table. He studied the picture, noting the jacket slung across a couch arm, the television turned to some kind of sports match in the background. Suga could imagine Daichi coming home after a long day, flinging his jacket down, collapsing on the couch—

            “What are you looking at, Suga-san?”

            “Nothing.” Suga switched his camera on, holding it up. “Here, pose.”

            Tooru came up behind him, reaching up to switch it to his front-facing camera. “You never send Daichi-san any selfies. What if he misses your sweet face, Koushi?”

            “How do you know I’m talking to Daichi? Maybe Iwaizumi wants a picture of his fiancé every once and a while.”

            Tooru just gave him a look, reaching around Suga to lift up his phone. “Here, I’ll help. Any picture with me in it makes your selfie ten times better.”

            “Is that because I have someone ugly to compare myself to?”

            Tooru sighed by Suga’s ear. “Honestly, Suga-san, you’ll never catch a man with that smart mouth.” He held up a peace sign, draping his arm over Suga’s shoulder. “Now smile.”

            Tooru checked the photo, making sure he was satisfied, then collected a few menus, humming as he sauntered off to help a customer. Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the picture. His face was turned to Tooru, his eyes mid-roll as Tooru beamed at the camera.

            _Perfect day at work,_ Suga typed back, attaching the picture for Daichi.

 

***

            _Work looks fun._

            Suga’s phone buzzed in his hands and he laughed as he opened the picture that came with it. Daichi lay on his couch, an opened book resting on his chest. The camera was at a perfect angle to give Daichi five extra chins as he made a face.

            He glanced around the train, making sure nobody across from him was looking before lifting his phone up to take a picture of himself laughing, his blue scarf covering most of his face.

            _More fun than train rides_ , he sent back.

            Kuroo took one of his earbuds out, giving Suga a look as he shifted in his seat next to him.

            “Dude,” he said, shaking his head before turning back to his music.

 

***

            Suga hummed along to the radio, stirring the vegetables as they simmered over the stove. The big windows in his kitchen caught his eyes and he made sure the blinds were pulled down completely before turning the volume up, dancing along as he cooked.

            His phone buzzed from the other room and he put his spoon down, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before he headed to his living room.

            _NOT FUN!!!!_ his phone read, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little as he groaned at the picture attached.

            Daichi was curled up on someone’s couch, his knees tucked against his chest, obviously dead asleep. Bokuto and Akaashi hung over top of him, Bokuto’s mouth open in a yell as Akaashi just looked at the camera dispassionately.

            His phone buzzed in his hands again, this time the message from Akaashi.

            _isn’t he cute??!?!_

            _Don’t listen to Bokuto-san, he likes stealing phones._

            Suga just laughed, taking a screen shot of the picture. His phone buzzed for a final time, actually from Bokuto this time.

            _he cute tho_

***

           

            “Hey, Suga!”

            He barely had time to look over before someone was slinging an arm around his shoulder, voice loud in his ear.

            “Come out for dinner with us, it’ll be a great time.”

            Suga untied his apron, supervising as Kindaichi stacked chairs over the tables. “I don’t know, Bokuto.” He tucked the menus into their bin under the host’s podium, tidying up a few stray papers. “It’s one in the morning. I’m tired, we just finished a shift.”

            “C’mon, man,” he said, letting go of Suga to give him a full on pout. “I wiped down the tables all by myself. It’ll be fun.”

            Suga sighed, imagining a dejected Bokuto ignoring him for the next week straight. “Okay, fine. Lead the way.”

            “Great!” Bokuto grabbed his jacket, shoving his arms in so fast Suga thought he was going to rip the fabric. “To the diner! Oh yeah, and Daichi will be there.”

            He was out the door before Suga even had time to respond.

           

***

           

            They were the last to arrive, Bokuto sliding in beside Iwaizumi, leaving Suga to sit next to Daichi. Bokuto set his fists on the table, positively beaming with satisfaction as he watched them settle next to each other. Suga would have kicked him if he didn’t look so childishly proud of his accomplishment.

            “You guys are up late on a Thursday,” Suga said, opening up his menu.

            “Iwaizumi wanted me to come get a fitting with him at the tailor’s,” Daichi said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Then he wanted to check out a band for the reception.”

            “Wedding stuff,” Bokuto said, as if he were discussing a particularly sticky baby. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s coffee, taking a big sip before turning to Daichi. “How was the band? Iwaizumi told me you guys went to see the Crows! I love those guys.”

            “Uh, they were good. Loud.”

            “See?” Bokuto slung an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “What’d I tell ya? They were good, right? You liked them? You’d hire them?”

            “They were good,” Iwaizumi said, shaking off Bokuto’s arm. “I talked to them after about the wedding. They seemed very excitable. Like a certain someone else I know at one in the morning.”

            “Man, I love Tanaka and Nishinoya. We lived in the same dorm in college. Always up for a good time,” he said, propping his chin up on a fist. “Such a blast. They got a new singer though, I forget her name.”

            “Yachi.”

            “Oh, Iwa! You really did ask them about the wedding!”

            “Of course I did,” he said, leaning back into the corner of the booth. “I liked them. I said I would.”

            “What kind of music do they play?” Suga asked, flipping through the pages of his menu idly.

            “Basic rock stuff. They said they’d cover any songs I gave them.”

            “I liked the cover of that Beatles song they did towards the end,” Daichi said. “They should do that one at the wedding.”

            Iwaizumi hummed his agreement and the waitress came to take their order, Iwaizumi getting a second coffee and pushing the one Bokuto had slurped over back to him.

            “So, did anyone have a fun night last night?” Bokuto asked, leaning his elbows on the table. “I know Daichi didn’t.”

            The table rattled underneath them and Bokuto yelped, rubbing his shins. Iwaizumi chuckled, bumping Daichi’s fist over the table. “Serves him right,” he said.

            “Oh, I got a picture of that last night,” Suga said, looking between Daichi and Bokuto with a sparkle in his eyes. “Passed out on the couch before nine.”

            “Bokuto!”

            “Bro code!” he shouted, shifting so that he sat on his feet, his shins safely out of the way of Daichi’s feet. “Pass out during the movie, give up your rights.”

            “I’m pretty sure that’s not a bro code,” Iwaizumi said, studying the back of a ketchup bottle.

            “The cat socks really made the picture,” Suga said, poking Daichi in the forearm. “Very manly.”

            “I do not own cat socks.”

            “Pictures don’t lie,” Suga said, pulling out his phone to show Daichi. “See? Very catty.”

            “Oh, yeah. I got you those for Christmas one year,” Iwaizumi said, leaning over to look at the picture.

            “Guys,” Daichi said, covering the phone, his face turning pink. “They’re very clearly dogs.”

            Suga laughed, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Still very adorable.”

            Bokuto banged his fists on the table, beaming as he nudged Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just smacked one of his fists off the table, yawning as he watched their food arrive.

 

***

           

            “Suga-san.” Akaashi leaned over the banister to the coat room, cupping his hand over his mouth. “Someone is here to pick you up and I think you should get up to the front before somebody else sees him—”

            “Sawamura Daichi sets foot in the Aoba Johsai once again!”

            Suga winced, pausing as he buttoned up his coat. “Sounds like it’s too late.”

            “All productivity is lost,” Akaashi said, slinking away with a pitcher of water in hand.

            Suga hurried to the front of the restaurant, stepping in between Daichi and Kuroo. “You came to pick me up,” Suga said, turning to Daichi with a smile.

            “It was along the way,” he said, holding out a paper cup for him. “I thought you might want this before tackling Oikawa and the caterers.”

            “Hot chocolate.” Suga took a sip, closing his eyes for a second, enjoying the warmth to the tips of his toes. “You remembered.”

            Daichi smiled shyly, shifting his weight to the other foot. “You like it?”

            “I love it. Thank you.”

            “So romantic, Daichi.” Kuroo had moved to the steps leading into the dining area, resting his elbows on the bannister.

            “You know, I’m technically your boss right now,” Suga said, turning to face him.

            “Not when you’re off shift.” He disappeared for a second, coming back down the stairs to bump fists with Daichi. “You should get going before somebody kicks you out. Paying customers only~ And good luck, bro.”

            Daichi just rolled his eyes, holding the door open for Suga. “Thanks, Kuroo. I owe you.”

“What was that?” Suga said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Nothing, really. I just had to ask Kuroo something.”

“It didn’t have anything to do with the Midnight Shift Fiasco, hm?” Suga smirked.

Daichi just laughed, putting his hands in his pockets. “Not exactly.”

***

 

“How about tables and everything? Do you guys provide those?”

Oikawa was hurrying ahead, trying to keep up with the waiter escorting them to the offices. “Silverware? Or do we rent that separately?”

“Um. I think we have it—I remember something about forks.” The small redhead scratched at his hair, looking like he was concentrating extra hard. “…Maybe we should wait to talk to my manager,” he finally said in a small voice. Tooru opened his mouth to say more but Iwaizumi yanked him back by his hood, forcing him to walk by his side.

They stopped at a big open hall, people in black jackets bustling around, packing up dishes and moving boxes. The redhead paused by a door by the side of the room, looking around sheepishly.

“You look really familiar,” Daichi said, tapping a finger to his chin. “Did you play high school volleyball?”

The boy snapped to attention, managing to look both scared and excited that Daichi was talking to him. “I did! I mean, I still do. We’re going to be the number one team!”

“Oh, yeah,” Iwaizumi said, looking down at him. “You do kind of look familiar. You were that middle schooler people were talking about when we were third years.”

The boy smiled widely, looking up at Iwaizumi with owlish eyes.

“Hinata!”

They all turned to see a tall man striding towards them, black hair slicked stylishly to the side.

“Thanks for bringing them here,” he said, giving the boy a slight push. “Why don’t you go roll silverware with Kageyama?”

The boy nodded, giving them a stiff salute before running away.

“Sorry about that,” the man said, extending a hand to Iwaizumi. “New hire. I can answer any questions you have. Name’s Ennoshita, by the way.”

“No problem, really.”

They exchanged pleasantries, Ennoshita leading them into a large office, gesturing to the chairs across from his desk. Suga saw the redhead moving around the large hall, yelling something, before Ennoshita closed the door with a firm click.

Oikawa leaned forward in his chair, looking like he could hardly wait for the guy to sit down. “I heard you do a partnership with Karasuno Flowers?”

“Yeah, we’ll set up tables and placecards and centerpieces with them.”

“So you provide tables.”

“And chairs, silverware—here, let me get you a list.” He turned around to rummage in a cabinet and Tooru gave them all a double thumbs up, dancing slightly in his chair. Iwaizumi put his hand on Tooru’s knee, giving it a slight shake.

“What about cakes? Do you guys do the cake?”

“Maybe we should stick to one thing at a time,” Iwaizumi said, picking up the piece of paper Ennoshita had slid over.

“It’s okay,” he laughed, taking out a binder. “Our baker Asahi makes really nice cakes, you can take a look at some examples later. We can also work with outside bakeries, if you have one.”

“So your main business is weddings?”

“Yes, those are our top catering jobs. We’re done them for years. Do you want to see pictures from previous weddings?”

Tooru and Iwaizumi flipped through the binders, asking questions here and there as they went. Suga looked over to see Daichi staring at a spot on the desk, tapping his fingers idly. Suga caught his eye and smiled, making a face. He scrunched his nose at Suga, taking out his phone.

_Are we supposed to just sit here?_

_in an ideal situation I think we’re supposed to help._

Daichi snorted and quickly covered his mouth, looking up at Tooru and Iwaizumi to see if they noticed. They were absorbed on Ennoshita, asking about dinner styles.

_I have no idea what’s going on._

Suga sent him a picture, his mouth a round O as he looked down at the phone camera in his lap.

“What do you think of a sit-down dinner? Hey, Suga-san, come on, pay attention~”

“ _Me?_ ”

“You’re the one on your phone during my important wedding planning.”

Daichi leaned his elbows on the corner of the desk, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Tooru looked over at him and Daichi gave him a perfect smile, looking the picture of innocence.

“I think a sit-down dinner would be more elegant,” he said.

“See, even Sawamura has great opinions.” Tooru turned to Iwaizumi, leaning a hand on his thigh. “What do you think, Hajime?”

 

***

“You did that on purpose!”

They were walking along the river, which ran past the caterer’s and snaked along to the train station. Tooru and Iwaizumi had gone home in their car, Tooru giving them a final dubious look before climbing into the passenger seat.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?” he’d said, leaning out the window.

“It’s only a few stops away,” Suga had replied, his toes curling in his boots when Daichi said the same. Now they walked along the riverbank, looking out at the sunset over the water. It was unusually warm for January, enough for Suga to leave his hat and gloves tucked into his pockets.

“I did what on purpose?” Daichi said, looking over with total innocence.

“Don’t pull that cute look,” Suga laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. “You know what you did.”

Daichi bumped his shoulder, their hands brushing for a moment. “You called me cute.”

“Of course.” Suga took a deep breath, wrapping his fingers around Daichi’s. They were cold out in the river wind, Suga thought, lacing his fingers tighter against his. “You can be cute when you want to be.”

Daichi just smiled, biting his lip as he looked out at the water and swung their hands. He led them to the railing overlooking the river, leaning against it as he studied their fingers laced together.

“This is about as cliché as you can get,” Daichi said, turning to Suga with a smile. He leaned his elbows on the top of the railing, his side pressed against Suga’s.

“Definitely,” Suga said looking out at the water. His whole side felt warm, like he was meant to fit against Daichi. “Two people meet planning a wedding, take a romantic stroll at sunset…”

“Kiss while looking out at the water…”

Suga looked up, his face lighting up as Daichi leaned closer to him, his eyes sincere. Their lips met softly, Daichi’s thumb running across Suga’s hand.

“Oh, gosh,” Suga said once Daichi pulled away, burying his face in his free hand. “That was definitely cliché.” Daichi laughed, and Suga could feel it rumble through his chest as they stayed pressed together. He peaked out between his fingers, catching Daichi watching him, pink tinging his cheeks. “Tooth-achingly cute.”

“Too much cute?” he said, leaning down to press another soft kiss to the side of Suga’s lips.

“It was just the right amount,” Suga said, pulling Daichi down for a proper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun putting together characters that usually don't talk to each other and seeing how they would react to each other.  
> next up, bachelor party shenanigans probably.


	5. two months to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning bachelor parties and embarrassed kisses. home stretch, next chapter is the wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just imagine daichi sitting on his couch eating a bowl of cereal, receiving an email from kuroo, blank subject line, with just a link. imagine him clicking it and turning to an invisible camera like on the office as bad porn music starts blaring.

_Do you and the Aoba guys want to come over this weekend to plan the bachelor party?_

Suga tucked his phone back into his pocket, smiling as he hurried to the kitchen to pick up an order for table six. Daichi had kissed him three months ago, and it had been magical, cute, romantic…everything Suga would have ever wished for as a teenager. Unfortunately, they’d both been so busy since the kiss it was hard spending time together. The weather had started to turn nicer, the Aoba opening their patio outside and getting twice the customers. Suga found himself coming into work for extra long shifts, falling into bed exhausted every night after a quick dinner. Daichi’s marketing firm was in the middle of a huge project working on getting another business up and running, leaving Daichi and Iwaizumi barely time to get meals down around work.

Suga and Tooru had gone to the wine tasting, Iwaizumi and Daichi making time to meet with the photographer and catering. Tooru had agonized over switching his schedule so he and Iwaizumi had time to sit down with the florist and pick a color scheme and style over a weekend. Suga had met Daichi once about writing and sending out the invitations, since Suga had offered his penmanship for the RSVPs, but they couldn’t fit a lot of romance in around finishing the letters on time.

They’d settled on texting every day, sending each other pictures and updates about every small thing in their lives. Suga loved waking up to snapchats of Daichi looking sleepy on his morning commute. Kuroo and Bokuto had even schemed and offered to take up extra shifts, giving Suga one glorious weekend off to meet up with Daichi uninterrupted. They’d shared kisses over dinner and taken walks out in the coming spring, enjoying each other’s company before it was back to work.

“What are you looking so happy about?”

Suga looked up from the cash register, meeting Kuroo’s curious eyes.

“I have Friday night off this week!”

Kuroo whistled, leaning over the partition between the seating areas. “Got big plans with your new beau?”

“Yes, actually!” Suga laughed, not even bothering to hide how wide his smile was. “I haven’t seen him in more than a week.”

“Not since he came to pick you up from work last Wednesday, hey?” Bokuto said, passing by with a handful of dirty dishes. “Did you guys get it on in his car before you made it to the catering appointment?”

“ _No_ ,” Suga said, giving Bokuto a look over the cash register. “One, does anyone do that past the age of twenty? Two, none of your business. And three, we didn’t have a lot of time before we had to head over. For anything.”

“But you’ve still done it before, right?” Kuroo said, propping his elbows up on the partition. Bokuto came around to join him, both of them looking at Suga now.

“I—that’s none of your business,” Suga repeated, his face reddening.

“He _hasn’t_ ,” Bokuto crowed, turning to smack Kuroo on the arm. “Bro, we have to change that.”

“ _We?”_

“This Friday?” Kuroo said, completely ignoring Suga’s exasperated face. “We could accidentally leave a porn channel up on his TV.”

“Do you think he’d get the hint?” Bokuto said, his eyes lighting up.

“You’re right, we should just leave a box of condoms on his doorstep.”

“Come on, guys—”

“Suga, let us help,” Kuroo said, holding up a hand. “Who was the one to give Daichi the courage to give the first kiss? Me.”

“That was what Daichi wanted to ask you about all that time ago?”

“It might have been,” Kuroo said smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

“You’re a legend, bro,” Bokuto said, looking up at Kuroo reverently.

“It’s not going to happen because of you two!” Suga said, ripping a receipt off. “This weekend should be about planning Tooru and Iwaizumi’s bachelor party. It’s their night. You guys and anyone else should come help plan it this weekend.”

“We could mysteriously disappear after a long night…”

Suga wrinkled his nose, walking back to his table to drop off change. “I’m going to do it when I’m ready, not when you two are messing around,” he said over his shoulder, ignoring their _oooh_ s as he walked away. Tooru looked over from the other dining section curiously, raising his eyebrows, and Suga just shook his head.

 

***

            “What if we have it at the Fukurodani? We could rent out the downstairs bar section, spend the night there after a nice dinner…”

            “I like that,” Akaashi said, digging into the potato chip bag on Daichi’s coffee table. “There’s a sushi place right around the corner from there. And Fukurodani is always nice.”

            “You frequent the Fukurodani?” Bokuto said, chips spraying from his lips as he turned to Akaashi.

            “I go there sometimes,” Akaashi said indignantly, pushing Bokuto’s face away. “Close your mouth when you chew.”

            “Why don’t you ever go with me?”

            “So you can entertain everyone there with your habit of chewing with your mouth open?”

            “Okay, Bokuto’s weird flirting tactics aside,” Kuroo said, slapping his hands on his knees, leaning forward on the couch. “What does everyone else think? It sounds good to me. Alcohol, music, good food…”

            “I like it,” Suga said, drawing his knees to his chest. “Does anyone know if we can rent it out?”

            “There’s a number on their website, I’ll go call it right now,” Daichi said, getting up to talk in the kitchen, out of earshot of everyone else.

            Kuroo checked behind him, making sure Daichi’s attention was focused on his phone, then turned back around, giving Suga a kissy face. “A dark, crowded bar…sounds like anything could happen there, hm?”

            “Oh, stop that,” Suga said quietly, smacking Kuroo’s knee. “You’re not going to be doing this every time we get together, are you?”

            “Do what? I was talking about Bokuto and Akaashi’s inevitable kiss. Not everything is about you, you know.”

            Suga just rolled his eyes, turning to Akaashi. “Are you going to let him say that?”

            Akaashi shrugged, popping another potato chip in his mouth. “Bokuto does like kissing everyone when he has a few drinks.”

            “I do not!”

            “Are we honestly going to put up with the lies going on in this apartment right now?” Kuroo said, leaning back on the couch with a smirk on his face.

            “I asked Fukurodani for the date we agreed on three weeks from now,” Daichi said, sliding his phone back into his pocket as he walked into the living room. “They said we could reserve a section and we can go ahead and book if we want.” He settled down next to Suga on the floor, watching Bokuto launch himself at Kuroo. “Did I miss something?”

            “Not really,” Suga said, giggling as Daichi bent down to press a kiss just below his ear.

            “Ugh, no flirting at the table!” Kuroo shouted, his voice muffled under Bokuto’s body lying flat on top of him.

            “It’s my table, I do what I want.”

            “This is awful,” Kuroo said, trying to wriggle his way out from Bokuto’s death grip. “Nobody listens to my advice. I’ll probably be the only single one at the bachelor party at this rate. I’m being crushed by an owl enthusiast.”

            “I’ll kiss you and make it better,” Bokuto said, trying to worm his way closer to Kuroo’s head. Kuroo groaned, pressing his face into the cushions as Bokuto smashed his forehead against the back of Kuroo’s head.

            “I think this was successful planning,” Suga said, leaning against Daichi’s side.

            “You think?” Daichi was watching Bokuto and Kuroo on the couch, his expression some kind of mix between amusement and exasperation.

            Akaashi rolled up the chip bag, standing up to brush crumbs off his pants. “Nice work, group.” He passed by the couch on his way to the kitchen, shaking his head slightly as the two of them groaned in pain.

            “Are Oikawa and Iwaizumi free that weekend?” he called from around the corner.

            “I’ll make sure Iwaizumi can go.”

            “Kindaichi said he’d cover Tooru’s shift,” Suga said.

            “Great.” Daichi stood up, opening his front door. “Now that we’re done, how about we kindly get out of my apartment.”

            “We’re not done!” Bokuto said, popping up on the couch. “What about strippers? Strobe lights? Confetti!”

            “It’s a gay wedding, why would we hire strippers,” Kuroo said, pushing Bokuto onto the floor.

            “Male strippers, then!”

            “Fukurodani said they can give us an open bar for a flat rate,” Daichi said. “As for everything else, let’s plan this next weekend. It’s past one in the morning, I’m tired.”

            Bokuto grabbed his coat, grumbling as he pulled it on.

            “Thanks for having us over,” Akaashi said, patting Daichi on the back as he passed by, waiting in the hallway for Bokuto.

            “Yeah,” Kuroo said, groaning as he picked himself off the coach. “Let’s plan those male strippers next week.”

            “Oh, definitely,” Daichi said tiredly, returning Kuroo’s one-armed hug.

            “Have fun, you two~” Kuroo said, saluting them as he sauntered through the doorway.

            “Good _bye_.” Daichi closed the door with a firm click, sighing as he headed back to the couch.

            “Alone at last.”

            “Alone at last,” Suga agreed, plopping down onto the couch next to him.

            “Would you hire male strippers?”

            Suga made a face. “Not my style,” he said, leaning up against Daichi’s arm. “How could they ever compete against me?”

            “Oh, is it a competition now?” Daichi leaned down, pressing a kiss to Suga’s jaw.

“No.” He pulled Daichi down to give him a kiss, his stomach flipping as Daichi eagerly returned it. “I’d win every time.”

“Really?” Daichi laughed, pulling Suga onto his lap. “Do you want to show me?”

Suga giggled as Daichi pressed his lips to his throat, turning so he straddled Daichi’s hips. He placed his hands on either side of Daichi’s face, meeting his lips with a deep kiss. Daichi matched him eagerly, pulling Suga closer, his kisses becoming harder, more frantic as they continued. Daichi’s hands found their way up the back of Suga’s shirt and his stomach flipped with butterflies again, Suga pressing even closer.

He was only faintly aware of Daichi hard underneath him, his lips breaking off to press against his throat, across his collarbone. He reached to unzip Suga’s jeans and Suga stopped for a moment, moving his hips back and out of reach.

“Sorry,” Suga squeaked, burying his face in Daichi’s neck, letting out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I can’t help it…”

“No, no, it’s fine—” Daichi readjusted himself, sitting up straight. “Are you okay—?”

“No, I’m fine, sorry.” Suga laughed into Daichi’s neck, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I just—keep picturing Kuroo trying to get us together…” He trailed off into suppressed laughter, trying to bury his blush against Daichi’s skin.

“Does this have anything to do with Kuroo emailing me a link to bad porn?” Daichi asked, his tone amused.

Suga laughed for real this time, hooking his arms around Daichi’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, wiping his eyes. “He got it out of me that we haven’t—you know—”

“Had sex yet?”

“Yeah,” Suga laughed. “And then he kept texting me pointers and I—I can’t do it. I feel like he’s watching us.”

“Oh, god,” Daichi laughed, his arms going around Suga’s waist. “That sounds terrible.”

“Horrible.” Suga leaned his head against Daichi’s shoulder, stifling a yawn into his neck. “I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

Daichi laughed, hugging Suga closer, letting his head rest against Suga’s. They sat there for a while, Suga’s breath getting deeper and more even against Daichi’s neck.

“You’re staying the night, right?”

“Mm,” Suga murmured sleepily against Daichi’s skin. “Is this the first time I’m spending the night? Romantic.”

Daichi’s laugh rumbled through his chest. “You’re delusional with lack of sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” he mumbled, burrowing into Daichi’s side. “I’ll be up in a second.”

“Suga.”

“Mmm.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“One more minute,” he sighed against Daichi’s chest.

“Alright.” Daichi shifted underneath him and Suga groaned, trying to cling to his side. “Come on, let’s go.”

Daichi shifted again and all of a sudden Suga was in the air, Daichi carrying him bridal style across the living room. Suga giggled, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Open the door for me?”

Suga reached out, managing to turn the handle to Daichi’s room at an awkward angle. Next thing he knew Daichi was laying him gently on the bed.

“You know, you’re a surprisingly heavy sleeper,” Daichi said, stripping off his jeans and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

“Mm.” Suga shifted, opening his eyes enough to watch him unbutton his shirt.

“Are you going to sleep in your jeans?”

“No.” Suga closed his eyes, burrowing into Daichi’s soft blankets. They were _so_ soft.

“Do you want to borrow some pajama pants?”

Suga was quiet, his breath evening out.

“Suga!”

“Mm.”

Daichi laughed, coming over to Suga’s side of the bed. “You’re such a baby,” he said, pulling off Suga’s jeans.

“’s cold,” Suga said, pulling his bare knees up to his chest. Daichi sighed, pulling the covers out from under him, climbing into bed to cover them both.

“Is that better?”

Suga snuggled against Daichi’s side, pressing a sleepy kiss to his elbow. “’s perfect.”

 

***

“Good morning.”

Suga opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the window.

“Ugh.”

Daichi laughed, flipping the covers off the both of them. “I never would have pegged you for a heavy sleeper.”

“I hate you,” Suga groaned, curling his knees to his chest. “It’s so cold, Daichi, why,” he whined, trying in vain to pull the covers back up.

“Don’t you have a shift today? You’re going to be late.”

“What time is it?” Suga sat up immediately, scrambling for his phone. “It’s eight in the morning! God, why would you do this to me,” Suga said, flopping back down over Daichi’s pillows. “I still have two hours. Sleep.”

“Come on, drama queen, start getting ready.” A lump of clothes landed on Suga’s head, smelling distinctly like Daichi.

“You’re the worst.”

Drawers opened and closed and Suga opened his eyes, rolling on his side to watch Daichi pull on an undershirt. His back was taut under the shirt as he rummaged around for something else to wear, leaving Suga with an urge to run a hand down his spine.

“What?”

Daichi turned around, pink dusting his cheeks as he caught Suga staring.

“Nothing.” Suga smiled, flopping onto his back, spreading his arms across the whole bed. “Your room is nice.”

The mattress dipped as Daichi leaned down, giving Suga a small kiss to the corner of his lips. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Very domestic.”

Daichi laughed, getting up to head towards the kitchen. “And put some pants on,” he called from the doorway.

 

***

“You’re wearing Sawamura’s shirt.”

“And good morning to you too, Tooru.”

Suga slipped his apron on, tying the knot in the back as Tooru watched him from the dining area. “Why are you staring?”

“Oh, nothing.” Tooru busied himself at the cash register, humming as he plugged in an order.

“Tooru, what is it?”

“Really, Suga-san, so pushy—”

“Your smile is a mile wide, you look like you’re up to something.”

Tooru laughed, looking up at Suga with sincerity. “It’s really nothing.” He scratched his head, his eyes getting a faraway look. “You just look like Hajime did when he first said he loved me.”

“ _What?_ ” Suga turned around, covering his mouth, feeling his cheeks heating up a bright red. “Love? I don’t—”

“Obviously not yet, Koushi,” Tooru said, coming up to put a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “You just look really happy. Like you care about him.”

“Wow.” Suga turned around, embarrassed to show Tooru how hard he had blushed. “That was really sweet, Tooru.”

“Of course it was, I’m a very sweet person.”

Suga laughed, heading up to the front as a group of customers came in. “We have a date for your bachelor party,” he called behind him.

“Really?” Tooru’s looked up at Suga, his eyes lighting up. “Don’t give away the surprise!”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Suga paused on his way down the stairs, turning to look back at Tooru. “They’ll be plenty of champagne though, don’t worry!”

He laughed, dodging the pencil Tooru threw at him as he turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally headcanon kuroo as the only heterosexual in a group of not heterosexuals in this fic. mostly because his exasperated eye rolls to yet another friend-couple getting together are hilarious to me.


	6. IT'S HERE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise bachelor party plans, wedding bells ring, kuroo is sweet as honey, everything's coming up daisuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank you all so much for the kudos/comments on this fic!! i had so much fun writing this, i didn't think anyone was going to read my silly au. i hope you enjoy the ending as much as i loved writing it!

“Suga-chan, where are we going?”

Suga put his finger to his lips, laughing quietly as Iwaizumi stirred in Tooru’s lap. The train chugged steadily on the tracks underneath them, rocking them gently. Kuroo and Bokuto sat across from them, laughing over a game on their phones, while Akaashi leaned against the window, watching the coming dawn across the horizon. Daichi snored softly on Suga’s shoulder, his breath still smelling faintly of beer from their night at the Fukurodani.

Iwaizumi groaned, shifting in Tooru’s lap, his eyes blinking against the harsh lights of the train. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost.”

Iwaizumi pressed a hand to his forehead, sighing as Tooru ruffled his hair. “My head hurts.”

Suga dug around in his bag, holding out a small container of ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

“Suga thinks of everything,” Tooru said, taking the bottles as Iwaizumi sat up, massaging his temples.

“What kind of best man would I be if I didn’t pack for hangovers?”

Iwaizumi shook out a few pills and passed them along, handing them to Kuroo as him and Bokuto headed over. Akaashi was nodding off against the windows as the overhead lights clicked off, the coming dawn illuminating the car in greys and pinks.

Suga and Daichi had ushered them onto the train around three in the morning, promising one more surprise to their bachelor party plans. They’d all stumbled into their car, propping each other up as Suga passed around bagels he had picked up along the way.

“I want fresh butter with mine,” Bokuto had said, and Suga just rolled his eyes, pushing him on the shoulder so he toppled over onto Akaashi.

“Just eat it, you need food in your stomach,” Suga said, trying to force a bagel into Iwaizumi’s hands as he already started to nod off.

“There aren’t enough bagels in the world to soak up Iwaizumi’s beers,” Daichi muttered and Akaashi giggled, hugging his knees to his chest as his bagel rolled onto the floor.

“Five second rule, Keiji!” Bokuto shouted, slipping to the train floor to chase it down.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Kuroo had said, head in his hands as he leaned over in his seat. “I don’t remember planning anything else.”

“It’s a surprise. Me and Daichi planned it,” Suga said, lacing his fingers in Daichi’s as he looked up at him.

“Daichi and _I_ ,” Kuroo muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Shut up and eat your bagel.”

Kuroo just groaned as Akaashi giggled again, opening his mouth for Bokuto to pop a piece of bread in.

 

***

“This is our stop.”

Suga shook Daichi awake, collecting their things as they shuffled towards the door. Kuroo nudged Akaashi’s shoulder, giving him a hand up as Iwaizumi stretched next to them. Daichi rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

“Smells like the shore…” Tooru stepped onto the platform, sniffing the air as the others followed behind him. He turned around in a slow circle, taking in the dunes across the street, the bay on the other side of them, the line of tiny shops still dark this early in the morning. “You didn’t,” he said, eyes lighting up as he flew down the station steps.

“I did,” Suga said, smiling as Tooru bobbed excitedly in place, waiting impatiently for the rest to head down the steps.

“Hajime!”

Iwaizumi blinked blearily in the coming daylight, letting out a loud _oof_ as Tooru threw himself at him. “Hajime, it’s the beach you proposed at!”

“Really—?”

His words were cut off as Tooru jumped up, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as he hugged him close.

“Remember how long it took you to convince me to come? Remember how nervous you were? And then I made you take me to dinner at that little shop down the street and you were acting so un-Iwa-chan?”

Tooru laughed in Iwaizumi’s ear, hugging him closer as the rest of the group stumbled down the stairs. Kuroo stuck his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face as he passed the two of them. Bokuto whooped, pointing at the dunes across the way, running towards the tiny public access sign.

Suga jumped as Daichi’s fingers trailed over his waist lightly, pulling him in closer.

“This was a great plan, Koushi.”

Suga shivered, loving the way his name sounded whispered on Daichi’s lips.

 

***

“Akaashi, come in the water with us!”

Suga and Daichi sat just above the water’s edge, watching Kuroo and Bokuto splash around in the waves. Tooru and Iwaizumi were further along the beach, walking hand in hand as the sun rose over their heads. Akaashi stood where the waves lapped over his ankles, his pants rolled up his calves as he tried to ignore Bokuto’s splashes.

“Do you think that was a tear in Iwaizumi’s eyes?”

Suga laughed, letting a handful of sand slip out from his fingers. “He ‘just had sand in his eyes,’” he quoted, letting his fingers tangle with Daichi’s.

“You made him cry,” Daichi said, bumping his shoulder against Suga’s. “Your sweet, caring, beautiful idea made the manliest man of the group shed a tear.”

“Oh, stop.” Suga pushed him away, laughing as Daichi flopped dramatically into the sand. “I’m obviously the manliest man of the group,” he said, rolling his sleeve back to flex his muscles. “No contest.”

“Mm, I don’t believe it,” Daichi said, folding his arms behind his head.

“ _What_?”

“Not at all.”

“Sawamura Daichi.” Suga scrambled to sit on top of him, flashing his biceps in the morning light. “How could you not believe these guns?”

Daichi just laughed, watching Suga’s face hover over his. His expression was mischievous, his eyes shining playfully, and Suga sat up straighter, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Daichi!” His hands had crept into Suga’s pockets, Suga squirming around to try to shake him off. ‘What are you doing?”

“Just checking if you have anything in your pockets.”

“ _Why?”_

Suga shrieked as Daichi stood up, tossing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. “Daichi!”

Bokuto hollered from the water, jumping up and down as Daichi carried him to the waves.

“Daichi, you wouldn’t dare!”

Daichi cackled as he waded farther in, Suga clinging to his shirt for dear life.

“Daichi—!”

Kuroo shouted and Suga looked up to see a wave crashing towards them, knocking them both underwater as it passed by, spinning Suga head over heels. He popped his head out of the water, sputtering as Bokuto and Kuroo doubled over in laugher ahead of them.

“You should have seen your face, Suga!” Kuroo cackled.

Daichi popped up next to him, his expression sheepish as Suga turned to him. “My bad,” he said, shrugging at Suga’s scowl. Suga spit a stream of water at his stupid grin.

“Hey, don’t have fun without us,” Tooru shouted from the shore, stripping down to his boxers as Iwaizumi dove in ahead of him.

“There’s definitely no fun here,” Suga said, swimming deeper towards Bokuto and Kuroo. Tooru shrieked from the shore, dancing out of the way of the waves.

“Hey, hey.” Daichi swam a few strokes, catching up to Suga. “I’m sorry,” he said, planting a sloppy kiss to Suga’s jaw.

Suga laughed, splashing his face before clinging to Daichi’s back. “Swim me to the dynamic duo to make up for it.”

“The terrible duo,” Daichi shuddered, heading dutifully for the sand bar.

 

***

Suga set his bag down at the foot of the bed, his eyes drooping from a night of no sleep.

“Why do Iwa and Oikawa get their own room?” Bokuto said, jumping onto the other bed in the room and burrowing into the covers.

“You could go join them,” Akaashi said, shucking off his shoes.

“Yeah,” Kuroo snickered. “I’m sure you’d love to witness them put their bed to use.”

Daichi stood in between the beds of the hotel room, surveying their tiny room with his hands on his hips. “There’s only two beds here.”

“There’s a pull-out couch.” Suga stripped his still-wet shirt off, walking into the small bathroom to hang it up. “We only have the rooms until three tomorrow, I thought we could make do with this. It was the cheapest option.”

“This is great,” Daichi said, already pulling the covers back on one of the beds. “I just need a few hours of sleep—”

“I am _not_ sleeping on that coach,” Kuroo said, watching Bokuto snuggle deeper into the comforter. “My feet will hang over the side. Somebody shorter do it.” He yanked the blankets off the bed, nudging Bokuto off the side.

“I already claimed the bed,” Bokuto whined, clinging to the sheets as Kuroo kept pushing him.

Daichi settled into the other bed, pulling the covers over his head. “I’m sleeping here. Don’t bother me,” he said, his voice muffled under the blankets.

“I’ll take the couch.” Suga came back into the room, wearing a clean, dry pair of boxers he’d packed. Akaashi headed into the bathroom behind him, giving Suga a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. The Daichi-sized lump under the covers shifted, his words unintelligible under the thick comforter.

“Ugh, of course Daichi thinks the couple has to sleep together,” Kuroo said, climbing into the bed next to Bokuto. “Bro, are you wearing your wet shorts right now?” Kuroo groaned, rolling to the very edge of the bed. “Go change, the sheets are damp!”

Bokuto sat up in bed, his hear sticking out in odd directions. He just gave Kuroo a look, climbing out from under the covers and grabbing a lump of clothes from Suga’s pack. He headed into the bathroom, ignoring Akaashi’s shout of surprise as the lock clicked in place. Akaashi’s voice rose in mild protest from the bathroom, sounding more resigned than anything as things started banging around in the tiny room.

“Really, it’s okay.” Suga walked over to the couch in the corner, huffing as he pulled it open into a bed. “Akaashi and Daichi can take that bed. Just wake me up for our dinner reservation at seven.”

“You sure planned everything,” Kuroo said, peaking at Suga over the top of his pillow. Suga just shrugged, pulling one of the blankets off Daichi’s bed and settling himself onto the makeshift bed. Daichi just snored quietly, only the very top of his beach-dried hair sticking out from the comforter.

 

***

“Marshmallow?”

Suga looked up from the fire, grinning as Daichi stood over him, offering a rather burnt-looking stick.

“I’m still stuffed from dinner,” he said, shaking his head. “You go ahead.”

Daichi sat down next to him in the sand, their shoulders resting comfortably against each other’s in the slight chill of the night wind. He smelled like salt and the hotel’s shampoo, inviting Suga to lean in closer. They were quiet for a while, Suga leaning his head against Daichi’s side as he held a marshmallow over the flames. Bokuto and Tooru shouted in the distance, the sound of splashing water and laughter floating over to the bonfire.

“They sound like they’re having fun.”

“Tooru said something about a game of chicken after you went to buy the marshmallows,” Suga said, letting his eyes drift comfortably closed as the fire crackled in front of them. “Iwaizumi seemed very into it.”

Daichi hummed, his shoulder shifting under Suga’s head as he pulled the marshmallow out of the flames. “Doesn’t seem surprising.”

“Mm.” Suga breathed out slowly, listening to the waves crash behind them. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow that morning, almost unwilling to get up after Bokuto shook him awake in his blanket cape around five. It was a long night after that, Tooru dragging them back down to the beach after dinner to play a few games of volleyball.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me again.” Daichi shifted, wrapping an arm around Suga’s waist. “It’s only midnight.”

“So late.” Suga sighed, opening his eyes to watch the flames jump in front of them. “Tell me a story to keep me awake.”

“A story?” Daichi pushed his feet under the sand, looking up at the stars above them. “I don’t know any good stories.”

“Tell me the about the Midnight Shift Fiasco.”

“Wow.” Daichi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You went right for the gold.”

“Come on,” Suga said, sitting up excitedly so he could look Daichi in the eye. “I want to know what my coworkers get up to when I’m not around.”

“You really don’t.” Daichi took a deep breath, laughing slightly as Suga watched him expectantly. “Alright.

“It was right after I moved to the city, when Iwaizumi got me a job with him. You know, when Bokuto had that awful haircut.”

“Oh, god,” Suga laughed. “That was pretty awful.”

“You know, I can’t believe we never met before Iwaizumi’s engagement.” Daichi kicked sand into the fire, listening as the logs popped. “Don’t you find that weird?”

“Hm.” Suga drew his knees to his chest, hugging himself against the late May wind. “I think you’re avoiding the story.”

“Right, right,” Daichi laughed, pushing gently at Suga’s knees. “So I was brand new to the city. The only people I knew were my old college roommate and two uncontrollable friends from high school.”

“Do you have any other friends now?” Suga teased, laughing as Daichi gave him a look.

“ _Anyway_.” Daichi crossed his legs, leaning toward Suga. “I was in my apartment and I get a call from Bokuto around midnight. He’s frantic, saying something about a break-in and how he was so going to get fired, his boss was gone for the night.”

“And you believed him?”

“It was a very frantic situation!” Daichi said, clapping his hands on his knees. Suga just laughed, motioning him to go on. “So I get to the restaurant, there’s absolutely no customers, it’s late at night. It looks closed. Something’s banging in the backroom and a figure darts out of the dining area, hood up. So I—I go to punch him—”

“ _Punch_ him?” Suga burst out laughing. “You didn’t call the police?”

“It was very late. Bokuto woke me up. I was disoriented.”

“Okay, Daichi.”

“Okay, Suga. So I go to punch the guy, but I miss and hit the fire alarm—”

_“That was you?”_

Daichi scratched at the back of his head, glancing at Suga. “It was me.”

“Bokuto told me one of the busboys probably hit it by accident!”

“And you believed him?” Daichi teased, poking Suga in the cheek. Suga smacked his hand away, grinning despite the glare he tried to aim at Daichi.

“What happened after that?”

“Well, a very confused Kuroo waited for the fire department with me. Apparently he was trying to skip out of cleaning up late and Bokuto called me to get him to stay in the building.”

“Those two,” Suga sighed, shifting so he sat on his heels. “I can’t believe you set off the fire alarm at my work.”

“I honestly can’t believe it either.”

“Hey.” Suga jumped as somebody leaned between the two of them, slinging an arm around both their shoulders, wet hair dripping. Daichi looked up, craning his neck back. “What are you two up to all alone~?”

 “Hi, Oikawa.”

Tooru wiggled in between the two of them, giggling as he rested his head against Suga’s shoulder. “Hello, Suga-san. Daichi-san.”

“Still feeling that wine from after dinner?” Suga smiled, brushing Tooru’s wet hair out of the way.

“You’re so mean to me.” Tooru shifted so his arm hung over Suga’s shoulder, pulling Suga off balance. “Even when you throw me an amazing surprise bachelor party.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Suga laughed, watching as Daichi jumped in surprise when Tooru leaned a hand on his thigh to steady himself.

“I’m glad you two are together,” Tooru said abruptly, sitting up to glance between the two of them. “It was Kuroo’s idea for you two to meet, did you know that?”

“Really?”

“It was!” Tooru stretched his legs out in front of him, humming as he leaned back on his palms. “He really cares about you guys. I really care about you guys.”

“So sentimental tonight, Tooru.”

“But I really do love you,” Tooru said, pressing a wet kiss to Suga’s cheek, laughing as Suga scrunched up his nose.

“Is he bothering you?”

Iwaizumi plopped down across the fire from them, brushing sand from his arms.

“Iwa-chan, tell Daichi how you planned the most romantic plot for them to get together as best men,” Tooru said, crawling towards Iwaizumi.

“You’re going to catch fire if you don’t be careful, idiot,” Iwaizumi said, taking Tooru’s hand and pulling him down into his lap.

“Tell them, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi sighed, leaning back in the sand as Tooru rested his head against his chest. “I might’ve suggested you two would work well together as best men.”

“So romantic, Hajime!”

Suga covered his mouth, trying not to laugh as Tooru flopped around Iwaizumi’s neck, pressing kisses all over his face. He turned to Daichi, snorting at the mix of apprehension and slight distaste on his face.

“Okay.” Daichi stood up, brushing the sand from his shorts as Tooru giggled, turning in Iwaizumi’s lap to pull him into a kiss. “Want to head back?” he asked, holding a hand out for Suga.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

A volleyball rolled across the sand and Kuroo jogged past the fire, stopping to give Daichi a clap on the back.

“You heading back to the hotel?”

“Yeah.”

They stood there for a moment, Daichi swinging Suga’s hand as Kuroo gave Iwaizumi and Tooru a look of mild disgust.

“Hey, get a room,” Kuroo called, laughing as Iwaizumi didn’t even break the kiss to give them the finger.

“You have to admit, that takes some sort of talent,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Daichi laughed, rolling his eyes. They walked along the beach, Kuroo whistling to himself, hands in his pockets.

“Did you two write your toast yet? I can’t figure out what to say.”

Suga glanced at Daichi, somewhat relieved to see the panic mirrored in Daichi’s expression. “Not yet.”

“Only three weeks to come up with something,” Kuroo said, looking out at the water, watching Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s dark figures wading in the shallow waves. “I want it to be nice, you know?”

“Yeah.” Daichi swung his hand again, glancing at Suga. “Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Huh?” Kuroo kicked a patch of seaweed, looking back at Daichi. “What for?”

“Just thanks, I guess.”

“Whatever, man. Sure.”

Suga squeezed Daichi’s hand, smiling as a wave washed over their feet.

 

***

“—and ever since I watched Iwaizumi swoon at Oikawa’s terrible selfie, I knew they were in love—”

The crowd of people sitting around the tables laughed, Tooru pouting as Iwaizumi turned to snicker at him. Behind Kuroo, people were setting up more tables and centerpieces, getting ready for their reception the next day. A red-haired boy shouted as a chair clattered to the floor and quickly covered his mouth, waving for everyone to turn away.

“But, really.” Kuroo switched his weight to his other foot, smiling slightly as Iwaizumi and Tooru watched him expectantly, hands intertwined. “You two are an amazing couple. I’ve known both of you since I started working at the Aoba a few years ago, and I know—I haven’t seen two people work so well together in a long time.”

Kuroo paused, taking a breath. “I knew from the second we had our first poker night—Tooru fell asleep at the table, it was so late, maybe one too many glasses of wine, sorry Ms. Oikawa—”

Kuroo smirked and a few people chuckled, Tooru laughing good naturedly.

“But when Iwaizumi offered to carry him to the car, Oikawa in his arms, I’ve never seen someone look so completely in love—the love that will last a lifetime. And I knew from that moment that we’d be here, preparing for their wedding tomorrow. I love both of you, and I know this marriage was meant to be.” Kuroo raised his glass, grinning as Tooru turned to Iwaizumi with a look of adoration. “Thank you.”

Kuroo bowed and headed back to seat, clapping Iwaizumi and Tooru on the back on his way over.

“That was amazing,” Daichi said, turning to Kuroo as he settled back in his chair. “Great speech.” Suga nodded from next to Daichi, giving Kuroo a thumbs up.

“Oh, you know,” Kuroo said, brushing it off with a shrug of his shoulders. “It wasn’t anything special.”

            “No, I loved it.” Suga grinned, watching Kuroo sit up straighter, pink dusting high on his cheeks as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Very romantic.”

            Daichi’s knee bumped Suga’s under the table and Suga put a hand on his thigh reassuringly, giving it a slight shake. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

            “No, not really.” Daichi leaned forward on the table, watching Tooru’s sister bop him on the nose as Tooru tried to swat her hand away. “Iwaizumi had us get the ceremony down pat.”

            “True.”

            Daichi placed his hand on top of Suga’s and Suga took it in his, lacing their fingers together under the table. “I’m excited for tomorrow.”

            “Hm, yeah.” Suga leaned in closer to Daichi, his lips almost touching his ear. “I can’t wait to see you in your suit. Your butt looked amazing at the final fitting.”

            “Suga!”

            Suga cackled as Daichi tried to hide his red cheeks, glancing around their table to see if anyone overheard. Akaashi peaked at them curiously before turning back to listen to Bokuto. “It’s true.”

            “Well, you always look amazing,” Daichi said lowly, leaning towards Suga.

            “Oh, really?” Suga squeezed Daichi’s hand under the table, bumping his shoulder.

            “Yes,” Daichi grinned. “When I met you at the engagement party? Wow. You looked like you were glowing in the lights.”

            Suga laughed, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. “You were so tongue-tied that night. It was cute.”

            “At least I have that going for me.”

            “What are you two smiling about?” Kuroo said, rattling the ice in his glass as he scooted his chair closer to them. “Dirty talk at the table? And at your best friends’ wedding.”

            Suga pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh as Daichi and Kuroo snapped at each other.

 

***

            Akaashi swirled his drink in his hand, leaning his head in his hand as he watched the dance floor. Bokuto was talking animatedly with the band, gesturing wildly as the bald guitarist yelled in response.

            “When will the music start up again?” he said, looking down at the glass of wine in his hands.

            “Do you want to dance?”

            “Hm, yeah.” Akaashi glanced at Suga, flashing him a small smile. “Bokuto promised me a dance.”

            Suga smiled back, taking in the reception as he and Akaashi took a break from the party. Tooru and Iwaizumi sat at a table in the middle of the room, laughing with Tooru’s sister and parents. Tooru had a streak of frosting on his nose, oblivious as he gestured to Iwaizumi at his side. Iwaizumi just watched him, smiling softly as he kept all attention on Tooru.

            The pink, orange, and yellow color scheme that the four of them had decided on looked amazing, Suga thought, looking around the large hall. The ceremony had taken place outside in the garden, the colors looking brilliant as Iwaizumi and Tooru both walked down the aisle, their fathers on either side of them, Suga and Daichi standing quietly at the wedding altar. The flower tucked into Suga’s breast pocket was wilting now, the pink petals drooping after so many hours.

            “Need a flower?”

            Suga looked up, his mouth popping open as he took in Daichi standing in front of him, holding a small orange flower in his hand, offering it to Suga.

            “I still don’t know anything about flowers, but yours looks droopy.”

            Suga laughed, letting Daichi slip the stem into his pocket. “Where did you take this from?”

            “One of the centerpieces. Don’t tell Oikawa,” Daichi said, slipping into the seat next to Suga.

            “You’re a regular flower thief,” Akaashi said, placing his glass carefully on the table.

            “The worst around.”

            Akaashi laughed, his eyes lighting up as the band picked up, guitar strings plucking, the girl singer announcing the next song. Bokuto was striding across the dance floor as the first notes of an old Beatles song started playing, offering a hand as he reached their table.

            “This is the song they played when I first went to see them with Iwaizumi,” Daichi said, watching Bokuto and Akaashi walk to the dance floor.

            “Was it good?”

            “I loved it.” Daichi held out his hand, giving Suga a grin. “Would you dance with me?”

            Suga took his hand happily, letting Daichi lead him to the floor, butterflies fluttering in his throat as Daichi let his hands rest softly against his waist.

            Tooru and Iwaizumi joined them, Tooru’s face flushed happily as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his waist. Tooru leaned back, fingers laced around Iwaizumi neck, laughing as Iwaizumi sloppily mouthed the words _I want to hold your hand_.

            Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, letting him lead them slowly towards the outskirts of the dance floor. Suga saw Akaashi out of the corner of his eye, Bokuto giving him a spin as his face lit up under the pale lights.

            “We seem to be moving away from the dance floor,” Suga said, turning back to grin at Daichi.

            “We do,” he agreed, pulling Suga closer as the song continued. Suga let his head rest against Daichi’s shoulder, loving the warmth of his hands around his waist.

            “Suga?”

            Suga hummed, letting his fingers brush at the nape of Daichi’s neck as he looked back up at him.

            “I really—it’s been amazing, these past eight months.”

            Suga grinned, stroking at the soft hair above Daichi’s neck. “For me too.”

            “And I think—” Daichi paused, his eyes shining under the lights as his fingers tangled themselves in Suga’s suit. “I love you. I think I’m in love with you, Suga.”

            Suga stopped moving, his smile growing wider and wider as Daichi’s words sank in. The song switched to something faster, bodies moving past them to dance, people spinning around and talking as Suga kept his arms hooked around Daichi’s neck, watching the lights dance in his eyes, the tiny flush growing on his cheeks.

            Suga kissed the pink on his cheeks, his stomach flipping as he pulled back to look at Daichi again. “I love you, too,” he said, pulling Daichi into a deep kiss, their friends all moving around them, chatter and music bouncing around the room. Daichi’s hands wrapped around Suga’s waist, pulling him closer, laughter in his voice as he sighed against Suga’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daichi sweeps suga off his feet to a bed covered in rose petals, anything could happen playing in the background à la new girl, everyone dies of cuteness
> 
> talk to me about the daisuga babies and send me a message to my tumblr korramynaga

**Author's Note:**

> all i've been doing over break is watching wedding episodes of reality tv and looking at wedding pinterests, i'm ready to take suga and daichi on a romcom ride


End file.
